Forbidden Passion
by Rogue Shadow Lurker
Summary: The defense against the dark arts class is gonna go see some manticores...and only Remus is experienced enough to avert any disastors before they start. R&R, Flames will be used to light my firplace.
1. Kelpies

Forbidden Passions  
  
Moriganne Rikhter  
  
Rating- pg-13, for the large age difference between Lupin and Zoë.  
  
Disclaimor-Dont own Harry Potter. Don't sue, the most you could get is a pack of gum.  
  
Authors Note- I was actually going to write a yu-gi-oh one, but then I had a dream of Lupin and a student (great dream~^), but Lupin said to behave cause he was the students teacher and they couldn't be caught, and it spawned this. R&R, it does a body good. All Flames will be used to light my fireplace.  
  
Chapter One: Kelpies  
  
Professor Lupin sighed and began to walk out of his office, only to b e greeted by his student, Zoë Anari. She grinned up at him. "Hello Professor," she said cheerfully. Zoë glanced about the room. "Whatcha doin?" she asked curiously. His heart soared at the sight of the dark- haired beauty.  
  
Professor spared Zoë a smile in return. "Well Zoë, I have just been informed of a Kelpie that has taken up residence down by Hagrids cottage, and they wish for me to dispose of it before any student has been hurt. So, I am sorry, but I was just on my way out." He nodded towards the door, and walked past her.  
  
"Oh," she said, momentarily saddened. Her cheery disposition faltered, but then her curiosity once again shone through. "What's a Kelpie?" she wondered aloud, trailing after him in the hallways. Lupin was glad to not be leaving her behind so soon. She was by far his favorite student, and she made him remember why he chose to be a teacher. Then again, on the flip side, she also made him hate his job more than life itself. He was ever so in love with her, and her with him. The only problem is that he is her teacher. If their relationship were to be found out, serious consequences would follow. And so, as much as it killed him, he refused her love.  
  
"A water demon," he explained, glancing sideways to her as she caught up to him. "It's a shape shifter, and it tends to take on the form of a horse. It will drag its victims into a lake, drown them, and then feed upon the persons dead body."  
  
"Oh," she said, interested. She saw the way his eyes would light up when he spoke about such creatures. They were his hobby, his passion. "May I come to watch?" Zoë asked him.  
  
Lupins head turned towards her once more, this time surprise showed on his handsome face. "Why would you want to?" he questioned. It was true, she was as fascinated by dark creatures as he was, but he had a feeling that she had an ulterior motive. He was right.  
  
"It interests you," she whispered, her voice barely to be heard over the noise of the halls. "And I am curious about everything and anything that makes you happy." She said it with finality. The words briefly reminded Lupin of a childhood crush, but the way she spoke them told him otherwise. He knew how dear he was to her, how much she loved him. He had known her since he taught at Hogwarts two years ago, and they were close.  
  
He gave her a long once over. Zoë looked at him lovingly, and yet she had a certain look of determination about her. 'She'll come whether I say yes or not,' he knew, and that was one of the things he loved most about her. She would do what she wished, despite others, especially him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not, just don't get in the way," he warned her.  
  
"I won't," she promised, grinning. "Thanks," she added, as she hurried beside him. Each of his strides was two of hers. She had thanked him because she knew she shouldn't be coming, and she doubted he would have allowed it had she have been someone else.  
  
They were outside and pushing through the crowds, Zoë slightly ahead of Remus. He chuckled at how eager she seemed to be to see the creature. "And you say I bore you," he teased her with a laugh.  
  
"Well...." she answered back jokingly. He swatted her playfully, and before they knew it they were down by Hagrids cottage. Fang came bounding up to them, and leaped onto Zoë. She laughed and petted him, while Lupin walked up to Hagrid.  
  
"What's she doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked him, pointing at me.  
  
Lupin worked hard to not blush and look matter-of-fact. "She had stopped by my office to ask a question on the homework, and I told her I was leaving for this, and she asked to come," he shrugged. "I thought it could be a good learning experience." Hagrid gave Lupin a piercing glare, and then nodded, smiling.  
  
"Alrigh' then, he's o'er 'ere," he nodded, pointing. "Han' seen i' all day, bu' I know i's out there," he added. He grinned and lolled over to Fang and Zoë, who were wrestling about on the ground. Lupin smiled, his heart giving a jump. He was, after all, an animal himself, or, at least, he was at TIMES. A shiver passed up his spine as a dirty thought got pushed from his head. 'Now's not the time,' he reminded himself.  
  
He came over just in time to see Zoë sit up and smile at them. "Well?" she asked sweetly. Remus allowed himself another deep breath to calm his raging body, and then smiled back at her.  
  
"We're off to go find it. The Kelpie hasn't been seen today, so we have to search. Stick with me," he warned her, sticking out his hand to help her to her feet. She smiled at him, and he shivered, as he was able to catch a sniff of her shampoo.  
  
"Okay, thank you," she murmured into his chest, before pulling back. She was sad to leave his warmth, but knew that it was neither the time nor the place. The three of them went looking for the Kelpie for quite some time before splitting up.  
  
Hagrid and Fang went with one spelled bridle in one direction, and Lupin and Zoë the others. They grew closer to the forest, though Zoë was becoming rather impatient with Lupines' slow-moving behavior. Finally, she glared at him, and said impatiently, "I doubt there's a horse hiding under that blade of grass, Remus."  
  
His didn't bother to look up, but instead lowered himself closer to inspect a ladybug he had seen. "I said Kelpies USUALLY transform as Horses, that doesn't mean it is one. And please Ms. Anari call me Professor Lupin. I am your teacher, please try to remember this," he scolded.  
  
Zoë felt as though he had just cast the Cruciatus Curse upon her. She blinked, knowing he was right, but still hurt at the tone in his voice. "Yes sir, I'm sorry Professor, I was being informal, and it was wrong. Please forgive me Sir," she whimpered, the pain she was feeling obvious to anyone listening.  
  
His heart broke when he heard her tone. He wanted to alleviate the pain so badly. "No," he pleaded with her, standing, and leaving the bridle on the ground where he had been. "I-I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was harsh on you Zoë, and I regret it. I am sorry. But please, you know that we have to keep things formal. Its better that way for both of us.  
  
Zoë nodded, and turned her head. She didn't want him to see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I know," she admitted. "But it still hurts."  
  
"You have no idea," he responded, moving so as to close the gap between them. "No idea at all. But it has to be."  
  
Zoë turned to face him. She saw the resolve clearly, but it did nothing to mask his hurt. Slowly she raised her hand up to his face and cupped it, absently stroking his soft flesh with her thumb.  
  
Before Remus could stop himself, he was leaning into her touch, and had let out a barely audible MMm of pleasure. Her sweet touch, stroking him and taking away all his pain and torment, even though it's for just a minute. He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up with his own hand to cup hers. He pulled her into him closely with his other arm, and crushed her to himself, as if hoping to transcend her body into her spirit. Her other hand wound around him and stroked his back with her thumb, before resting her head against his cheek and letting out a soft and pleased sigh. "I love you," she whispered out.  
  
Remus let out a moan. "I love you too," he groaned against her hand. He moved it against his mouth and began pressing kisses to it. He moved down her arm, causing thrills of pleasure to run up Zoë's spine. "Mmm," he gasped as Zoë pulled his head over to hers and their lips connected.  
  
Slowly they let the kiss end, and pulled back, breathing hard and staring into one another's eyes. Remus shut his eyes and panted for a brief moment, hoping to regain some self-control before somebody found them. Like this. Oh god, she could be expelled. Keeping that thought in mind, he jerked himself away from their passionate embrace, stumbling backwards from the force. "No," he told her, though the no was unconvincing, even to himself.  
  
"What?" Zoë gasped back. Boom. Pain. Ow. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered aloud. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Remus' heart broke into little pieces at the sight of the tear he had caused. "No, of course not!" he yelled at her, vehemently. "You, I, well, I love you." 'Real smooth Remus!' He scolded himself. Another tear leaked out, and he wanted to cry himself, so was the depth of his feelings, and of the pain he felt. He watched her tiny frame shake in the cold wind, and let out a protesting whimper when a sob escaped her throat. He moved towards her, to wipe the tears and give her his cloak for heat, but she turned and ran off into the forest.  
  
Damn it! "Get back here!" he yelled at her, gut wrenching as he became aware of the danger the forest held for an untrained witch. 'There are Acromantula's and Lethifolds, and Manticores in there!' He panicked further, and put on an extra burst of speed.  
  
Sobbing, Zoë didn't care where she went as long as she wasn't near Remus right then. Gods how she loved him, and she couldn't stand to listen to him tell her one more time how he loved her but that they still could never be together. "No," she whimpered aloud, running faster when she heard the footfall of Lupin closing in behind her. She ran blindly, the tears obscuring her vision, until she tripped over a root and went flying. She cried out and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead she felt herself moving in mid-air. Panicking, she opener her eyes and glanced down...to see that she was perched upon a white horse, with a mane made out of bulrushes.  
  
The Kelpie! Lupin nearly had a heart attack. She had been taken a top the Kelpie, without the magicked saddle, and without knowing the proper pacifying spell. The evil creature turned about face, and glared at Lupin for a moment, almost as if it knew that it had taken his treasure. Zoë's eyes had grown ride, and she was trying to hop off, but before she could, the horse whinnied and bucked, trapping her back onto its back, and sped off in the direction of the lake. "REMUS!" Zoë cried out, her voice moving, despite the fact that Remus was chasing them as fast as he could.  
  
"DAMNIT!" he cursed loudly, fumbling about inside his robes for his wand. He shot up sparks for Hagrid to find them, and then cried out a Summoning Charm to get the bridle. All the while trying his hardest to avoid the trees and catch up with Zoë.  
  
Regaining her wits, she thought quickly. 'Remus is too far back,' she knew, to catch her in time. 'It's in my hands. Training don't fail me now.' She managed to grab a hold of her wand, and then thought of a charm that could slow the creature. "Bingo," she mumbled aloud, a smile crossing her face, as she thought of the perfect one. "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" She cried out, aiming the wand at the horse, which froze stiff in mid-air, causing both horse and rider to go flying.  
  
Remus watched in amazement as Zoë petrified the Horse from Hell. He ran over to the horse, now equipped with the bridle with the Placement Charm, therefore subduing the creature, and dashed over to where Zoë laid clutching her ankle and groaning. "Are you all right?" he panted.  
  
She glanced up at him painfully. "No," she groaned out. He leaned her upper body against him, where she grasped onto his cloak in pain, and watched as he removed her hand from her pained ankle and stared at it.  
  
A lump rose in his throat and guilt overcame him. 'She's hurt and its all my fault,' he mumbled. "Broken," he muttered to her. "I'm sorry," he added brokenly. He picked her up under her knees and stood. He began to walk back towards the castle, with a brief, "She got hurt, I have to take her to the Hospital Ward," by means of explanation.  
  
Slowly he walked towards the hospital ward. Se had buried her head in his neck to suppress the pain, and he let out a cry as he felt he felt her teeth connect with his flesh. She yanked back her head, the tears still glistening on her face, and she blushed. Teeth gritted, she parted them long enough to toss out, "I'm sorry," before falling back against him.  
  
"No, I am," he answered, trying to keep himself together. "This is all my fault. I-We-I'm sorry." The last part he whispered. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say; yet somehow he felt he had to say it. Because even now, even in pain, he felt her fingers stroking his neck gently, rhythmically. 'God how she managed to kill him and bring him back to life over and over. I love her, and I need her.' "I'm sorry for being so weak," he mumbled to her, before gently taking the steps, careful not to jerk his precious cargo so as not to cause the girl any more pain from her ankle swinging.  
  
"You're the strongest person I have ever met," she argued, from deep within the crook in his neck and folds of his robes. The pain was unbearable, yet through the haze she saw clearly Remus J. Lupins face. 'God I love him.'  
  
"Funny," he responded bitterly. He swung around and pushed open the door to the hospital ward from behind, and then brought her to see Madam Pomfrey, who immediately gave her a potion for the pain and mended the bone. Remus sat with Zoë while the mending was done. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be there, and to be honest; he wanted nothing more then to run away. That way they wouldn't have to talk any more. He could pretend things were normal, pretend he wasn't madly in love with a girl who was 20 years younger then he, and pretend he hadn't just kissed his pupil. 'Damn reality,' he thought miserably as he gently wiped the tears from Zoë's face.  
  
"There you go, all healed up. Just don't go doing something crazy like that again," Poppy told her, shaking her finger at her in a censuring fashion. "Be warned, that pain potion will be making you sleepy, so you may wish to just go back to your dorm and sleep it off. Professor, perhaps you wouldn't mind escorting the student back to her common room?" She asked him, but it wasn't really a question, more a delegation of the duties.  
  
"Of course," Remus answered automatically, helping Zoë get gingerly to her feet. He kept his hand on her back, and they walked out of the room together. The room got slightly airy to Zoë, and she began to lean a bit more on Lupin. They were walking down the hall, when exhaustion hit her. It became a struggle to even keep her eyes open. Seeing this, Remus swept Zoë back into his arms. "My chambers are closer," he whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you," Zoë slurred. She couldn't stand to walk up to her common room, and doubted she could even remember the way in her stupor.  
  
Remus uttered the phrases that deactivated his charms and entered his chambers. He brought her straight to the back and gingerly placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around her, and whispered, "Goodnight my sweet angel," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, and allowing for a gentle hug before he began to pull away.  
  
Summoning all her remaining energy, Zoë called out to Lupin. "Remus, stay," she slurred. He paused, then moved back a top her.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked her, not sure he hadn't imagined it.  
  
Her hand faintly tried to tug on his robes, but fell away. "Stay," she breathed.  
  
Lupin let out his breath. "Alright," he answered, lowering himself beside her, so he wouldn't crush the delicate angel, and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled the blanketed bundle closer to him, and allowed the peaceful joy of sleep to overcome him.  
  
Authors Note: Well, there ya go, Chapter One. Tell me what ya think! ^^ 


	2. Manticores: Part One

Forbidden Passions  
  
By Moriganne Rikhter  
  
Rating- pg-13 for the large age difference between Lupin and Zoë.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue please.  
  
Authors Note- I was actually gonna write a yu-gi-oh one, but then I had a dream of Lupin and I (great dream~^), but Lupin said to behave cause he was my teacher and we couldn't be caught, and it spawned this instead. R&R, and all flames will be used to light my fireplace. Yummies...heat! Darn Winter cold...  
  
Dedications: Chapter two goes out to my bud Rose for encouraging me, and my bud Allie for her support.  
  
Chapter Two: Manticores Part One  
  
Remus gathered his papers and straightened them, before turning to the board to write up some of the background information that would be needed for today's lesson. Today they would be studying the Manticore, and he was eager to get started. He had an interesting announcement to make, but that couldn't be done until the start of class. He was also looking forward to the start of class for a different reason; this was the class Zoë was in. He hadn't seen her since she had awoken in his arms a few days ago, and then they had done a sickeningly good job of pretending that nothing had happened. Which was how he wanted it. Well, he didn't WANT that, but he knew it was the way things had to be. More pain for Remus Lupin, he thought bitterly.  
  
As if reading his mind, in walked Zoë Anari, looking as stunning as ever. She meandered over to her chair and tossed off her shoulder bag. Remus allowed a breath to escape, before forcing himself to treat her like a student once more. A few minutes later Lupin looked at the clock and magic ked the door shut. Eagerly he walked to the front of the class, smiled, and clapped his hands. "Today we will be starting on Manticores. I have the pleasure of informing you that should you be able to gain parental permission, Dumbledore will allow me to take the class into the Forbidden Forest to see a live creature, for some hands on activity." Another wide grin.  
  
An excited flow of conversation crossed the classroom, and, because Lupin himself was so excited, he allowed it to go on for a few moments before silencing them. "So, lets begin. What do we know about Manticore's lethality?" he asked the class.  
  
Zoë allowed herself to raise her hand, along with a few of the others in the class. She felt Remus' gaze settle on her, and she knew he would call upon her. "Ms. Anari?"  
  
"Well sir, the Manticore will croon its prey to sleep before feeding upon it with its three rows of razor sharp teeth," she responded eagerly. Her eyes shone with passion, and her words flowed quickly from her lips. Remus smiled warmly in response.  
  
"Exactly. Now, who can tell me...." Zoë was amazed at how quickly the class went by. It seemed as if it had just began, and now they were dispersing for lunch. She fought the urge to linger in the classroom to speak with Lupin. 'No,' she scolded. 'Don't do this to yourself.'  
  
Ironically, Remus was fighting the urge to insist that Zoë stay behind so that he could speak with her. He longed to just be able to sit down and have an intelligent conversation with her, to be able to laugh and smile and forget his pain for just a moment. "Zoë," he called to her as she exited the classroom. She was the last one out, and he hoped that that was a sign.  
  
She turned around and came back in to speak with him. "Yes sir?" she asked him innocently. The tone of voice made him regret his decision to call out to her, and made him instantly feel like a dirty lecher for having such thoughts about someone so young.  
  
"I-well-" He glanced about for something to speak about that wouldn't reveal his true intentions. "I was wondering what you thought of going to go see a Manticore." Lupin would've patted himself on the back for a good cover had he thought it would have been discreet.  
  
Smiling, Zoë's face lit up and she perched upon his desk and grinned. "I can't wait! It sounds like so much fun! I would love to see a Manticore up close!" she exclaimed, bringing a grin and chuckle to Lupin. She loved the sound, and lived to see him happy.  
  
"I knew you would," he exclaimed, equally as enthusiastic. "I just hope that the rest of the class will be as eager as you. Though not too many.... I don't think I could handle taking TOO large a group into the woods with me, so I am counting on a bunch of the parents not signing, and a bunch others to chicken out." A smile lit up his face, and he filed away every word they were saying so he could remember it later on.  
  
At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Lupin called out. He watched as Severus walked through it. "Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted the other man positively.  
  
Snape sneered. "Time for your potion, Lupin," he explained shortly. He walked over to the place where Lupin was standing and handed it to him. As he turned around he spared a side-glance in Zoë's direction. A cruel smile passed his lips, and he spoke once more. "I see that you two are together often," he observed. "Dare I ask why?"  
  
A cold dread filled both their hearts. 'No, what am I worried about? Nothings happened!' Remus convinced himself. "Well, Zoë is deeply interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I happen to be willing to spend time discussing different aspects of it with her," Lupin smoothly explained. Snape gave them both a dubious look, but then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Zoë allowed a small nervous chuckle to escape her throat, and Lupin turned and smiled at her. He even laughed a bit himself. 'She's perfect,' he thought with a pang. Zoë's soft chuckle grew until her entire body was shaking with laughter, and she had practically doubled over and fallen off the desk. Lupin laughed and smiled, before looking down at the liquid in his hands. 'Wolfsbane,' he knew. 'Tastes terrible.' A cold wave passed over him as he was reminded of all the hate he ha faced in his life for being a werewolf.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that Zoë had hopped off of his desk and moved behind him. Lupin jumped a mile when he felt her arms wrap around him and her head rest against his back. She pulled back quickly, surprised. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, moving away.  
  
Lupin spun around and in one swift motion had pulled her into him, and then held her tightly there. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't leave me," he murmured into her hair. He took another breath and raised the potion to his lips and chugged it, then tossed it down onto a desk and held her. "Do you love me?" he asked her, needing desperately to hear the answer.  
  
She wrapped her own arms around the man and pulled him closer, if possible, in a bone-crushing hug. "Of course I do Remus. I love you more than you could possibly know," she told him, still tightly keeping him near her. She tiptoed up and pressed a kiss against a bit or bare skin, causing an intense shiver to race through him. Lupin moved himself so as to kiss her, when all at once he heard the door opening.  
  
Quickly, Zoë pretended to stumble, and let out a laugh. "Thank you so much for breaking my fall, Professor. I swear, I am such a klutz some times!" she exclaimed. She pulled away from him, from Remus' arms, and walked to over towards the door, and past Neville Longbottom. She paused in the doorframe, and let out a grin. "And thank you for helping me with my essay," she covered, and then disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Lupin let out an unnoticed sigh, and then forced himself to go back into teacher-mode. "Yes Neville?" he asked tiredly. The boy looked around uncomfortably, then stepped further into the room. He shifted from foot to foot, before finally beginning to speak.  
  
"W-well, P-P-Professor, I was w-wondering if it is such a g-g-g-good idea to g-g-go see the manticores," he stuttered out. He was wringing his hands as he spoke, and looked well ready to be struck for impertinence or something of the sort.  
  
Lupin smiled a friendly smile, and shrugged. "Well Neville that is why I am asking for parental permission. You are not required to go, by any means, and I simply thought that it would be a fun field trip for those of you who wished to see it." He explained himself with a grin.  
  
Neville shook. "Well Sir, see, I want to go, but, well, I don't think that my grandmother will allow it, if you know what I mean," he blurted out. He blushed, but look satisfied, and Lupin could tell that that was the REAL reason the boy had come to see him. 'Boy? He's the same age as Zoë, even in the same House.' He wondered about their relationship for a moment. 'She's too young,' he kept telling himself. But he knew it made no difference to him. He loved her, and every second he spent away from her was killing him.  
  
Neville mistook Lupins silence for him wondering what to do. He quickly tried to make the matter better. "I don't have to go, professor. I was just hoping..."  
  
Lupin snapped out of his thoughts. "Well Neville, I can assure you I will do all within my power to keep you all safe. Perhaps you would like me to send a letter to your grandmother?" he offered to the boy. Neville nodded emphatically. "Alright then. I will send her a copy of the permission slip along with my personal assurances this evening."  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said, as he hurried out of the classroom. Lupin sighed, and put his head in his hands, leaning onto his desk.  
  
Neville accidentally walked right into Zoë Anari in the hallway. She appeared to be heading back to class. "Hello Neville, "she answered perkily. She gestured towards the classroom with a smile. "Left my bag," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
Neville grinned back at her. "Oh, alright then. I'll see you at lunch," Neville responded with a smile, before walking again in the other direction.  
  
Zoë opened up the door to Professor Lupins' classroom and saw him sitting with his head in his hands. "Boo," she called out cheerfully as she entered the room. He looked up at her, sorrow on his face. "I forgot my bag," she explained to him quietly, gently. She walked over towards his desk, and grabbed it, holding it up.  
  
"Love ya," she tossed out cheerily and leaned over and kissed the top of his head quickly, before staring for the door. Lupin shivered, and allowed the tears he was holding back to break.  
  
"Wait," He called out to her, his voice catching at the end. "Please wait," he begged. Zoë turned around immediately, and saw him crying. Her heart stopped, and she went over to him right away and sat on his lap, holding him, and kissing the side of his head. She began to stroke the other side of his head feverishly and lovingly. He lowered his head to rest on her chest, and she continued stroking him and kissing the top oh his head, hoping to somehow take away some of his hurt. "I can't do this anymore," he moaned. He reminded Zoë of the frail man he had been when she had first met him two years ago on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She kissed his head, and in between kisses and such, she tossed out, "Do what Remus?"  
  
His head shot up and looked Lupin looked her in the eyes. "This," he answered, and gave a frustrated sweep of his arms around the classroom, taking in all of her, and all their surroundings.  
  
Zoë tilted her head. "What exactly is this?" she pressed, wiping absently at his tears to get them to go away. She wished to understand him so badly, so that she could make him feel better. Another sob escaped his throat and he pressed himself back into Zoë's chest so that he could cry unashamed. She held the man in her arms; he was shaking from the force of his tears.  
  
After a few more minutes, he had stopped crying so badly, and managed to reply, "Life. I can't stand living," he admitted. She was the only plus in his lonely life, and he was denied even that.  
  
Zoë brought his head up to face her, cradling it in her hands. She looked into his eyes with concern. He saw the tears brimming in the girls' own eyes. Without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. "Shhh, don't say that," she murmured to him, after the kiss, the two still so close that her lips were brushing against his with every word. "I love you, and that has to mean something."  
  
Remus closed his eyes and pressed his face against hers. "It hurts. Sometimes I wish we had never met, so that I wouldn't have to feel like this. I love you with all my heart and soul, and it kills me knowing we are doomed from the start," he admitted.  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Dumbledore, who was talking to McGonagall, walked though. The two professors stopped dead at the sight that they saw before them. Their sweeping eyes took in the scene, and Lupin realized with a sinking feeling that there was no way possible the two of them could lie there way out of the situation they had found themselves in. "What is going on here Remus?" McGonagall asked shrilly  
  
Dumbledore finally took his piercing gaze off of the duo to turn around, his robes sweeping behind him. "My office, now," he ordered. The two in the chair disentangled each other and, hearts dropped, followed behind.  
  
Authors Note: Well, there ya go, chapter two. I started chapter three, but I don't really know where to go with it. Any input would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Don't forget to Review, it does a body good! ^^  
  
Challenge: BTW, the other day I noticed that there weren't any Percy/Lupin fanfics on ff.so I am tossing out the challenge to get one of yall to write one. ~^.its not a hard pairing, just unusual, but one I would like to see. So get out there and write! ::Points to door:: Not before leaving a review though of what you want to see in the next chappie, of course. 


End file.
